


关于穿上隐身斗篷本来想整对方却没想到正好碰上对方在对着色情视频手冲于是干脆浑水摸鱼这档子事

by q98775258



Category: The Wizards of Aus, 澳野巫踪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q98775258/pseuds/q98775258
Summary: 一个亲力亲为的故事。
Relationships: Skulldrich/Jack
Kudos: 2





	关于穿上隐身斗篷本来想整对方却没想到正好碰上对方在对着色情视频手冲于是干脆浑水摸鱼这档子事

Skulldrich搞到了一件隐身斗篷。

他第一个想法就是要在Jack面前好生炫耀炫耀，但单纯的炫耀还不够让他的虚荣心得到满足，他一定得要Jack亲身体会到到隐身斗篷的强大之处才称心如意，因此他决定穿上隐身斗篷偷摸到Jack家里，趁Jack不备狠狠地吓他一顿。

光是想象一下Jack受到惊吓的脸，Skulldrich就已经掩饰不住自己阴险的笑容了。

Skulldrich选好了Jack一定会在家的时间，并准时地到达了Jack的家门口，在魔法的帮助之下他不费吹灰之力就穿墙进到了Jack家的客厅，Jack如他所料正坐在沙发上看电视，不过电视正播放着的内容以及空气中漂浮着的奇怪味道不在他设想之内。

他想他大概是正好赶上了Jack释放自我的空挡。

Skulldrich走到Jack和电视之间，他看了看电视里男女主角正在交媾的场面，又看了看Jack不是很熟练的手淫动作，经过三秒的深思熟虑后，Skulldrich选择在Jack高潮之后精神最为放松的那一瞬间显现在Jack面前，以便给他最深刻的印象。

Skulldrich都不得不多夸自己几句怎么能有这么天才的主意，想想Jack即将露出的错愕的表情，Skulldrich差点笑出声来。

Skulldrich盘算着待会从哪个角度冒出来能给Jack更深的冲击，当绕回到Jack身后时，他产生了一个有趣的想法。

Jack忽地感到肩膀一沉，他疑惑地侧头向后瞧，除了熟悉的家庭摆设外没有任何异样的地方，再加之手中正蓄势待发的阴茎也使他无法特别专注于周围的事情，没个几秒后他便继续干起了正事，而差点被Jack侧头时撞到的Skulldrich松了口气，他可不想没到最精彩的时候就被揪了出来。

跟随着片中的节奏，Jack手上的动作也一点点加快了起来，但他明显意识到今天一切很不对劲，以前他自慰时的触感一定不是这样的。

他察觉到的异样感，自然是来自于Skulldrich。

Skulldrich靠在Jack的肩膀上，一只手撑在沙发上，而另一只手，正和Jack的手一起，握在Jack的阳具上，并时不时的撩拨一下Jack的阴囊。

所以现在准确来说，是Skulldrich在帮Jack手冲。

看着Jack在自己的带动下逐渐走向最高点，Skulldrich的自豪感油然而生，同时而升的，还有在看到Jack射精后潮红色的脸庞后他裆下的东西。

Jack当前距离他只有不到一拳的距离，他急促的呼吸以及含着泪珠的双眸，整个充满情欲的姿态都被Skulldrich尽收眼底，Skulldrich纵使自诩自己才华横溢，但此时此刻，他脑海里只剩下了两个字：可爱。

可爱到他开始迟疑自己是否真的要在这个时候嘭的一下出现在Jack面前，说真的，Jack现在这个样子，他可以欣赏一整晚甚至写好百页的记录报告。

于是在为所欲为和见好就收之间，Skulldrich考虑再三，还是选择了后者。

END.


End file.
